1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telecommunication handset.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mobile handset including a cellular phone, a personal communication system, a personal digital assistant, a hand-held phone, etc. is small in size and is light in weight. The handset provides voice communication capabilities as well as multimedia functions. However, because the handset is relatively small in size, it is difficult to perform the various functions provided by the handset.